Volée Airlines Flight 180
Volée Flight 180 was the 747 wide-bodied jetliner from Mt. Abraham, New York heading for France that exploded in Final Destination on May 13, 1999. Cause of the explosion One of the pumps began to leak combustable fluids, making cabin pressure drop and setting off a spark within the fuel pump. The side of the plane was blown apart and three of the students aboard the plane are sucked outside, falling to their deaths. A fire starts within the fuel pump and a catastrophic explosion is created, incinerating all of the passengers in the ensuing explosion. 'What happened in the plane.' As Alex, Tod and the rest of the passengers get settled, Alex' tray breaks. The plane takes off much to everyone's enjoyment, but soon rumbles. Flying smoothly, everyone relaxes, but then the plane begins to shakes more violently. With everyone panicking, oxygen masks are released as they plane continues to malfunction. Then, out of nowhere, the left half of the plane has a hole ripped in it, sucking various students out, much to the neighboring passender's horror. Alex, in a blind panic, takes off his mask to get up, but is interrupted by a small explosion from beneath Tod's seat. Moments later the whole cabin errupts into flames from the pilot's seat back. Realizing it was just a vision, Alex examines the broken tray and creates a ruckus - he, Tod, a teacher and a few students are then removed from the flight, only to watch it blow up form the airport. Death toll: 287. Factual Background Flight 180 is very loosely based on the real-life disaster of TWA Flight 800 that occured in 1996. The plane was a 747 en route to Paris, with high school students and had also experienced an in-flight explosion. Critic Roger Ebert, who praised the movie, called this allusion "a bit tasteless". Signs/Clues * A skeleton figurine hanging in a noose is among the toys scattered about Alex's room. * The book Death of a Salesman is shown on Alex's bookshelf. * A fan running in Alex's room blows open a book about French history, which has pages covered in illustrations of executions and the supernatural. * The last page shown in the history book depicts a statue with grafitti reading "This Is The End" in red. * Alex tells his mother not to rip off the tag from a previous flight because it's good luck. She rips it off anyway. * Alex's father tells him "Live it up, Alex. You got your whole life ahead of you." * While Alex is asleep, a strong gust of wind blows through his room. * Alex is briefly woken up by a voice whispering "... Alex... Alex..." * Alex's alarm clock read 1:00, but briefly flickers and reads 1:80. * In the airport, a Hare Krishna approaches Alex and tells him, "Death is not the end." * The flight board malfunctions briefly, causing one of the boards in the column listing departing times to stay blank. * The ticket a flight attendant attaches to Alex's bag has "Final Destination" printed on it. * The departure time was the same as Alex's birthday - 9:25. * One of the signs within the flight schedule has a broken wire over the word "Terminal". * When Clear drops her book in the lobby, Alex picks it up and returns it to her. When Clear looks at the page, it was on an article about Princess Diana's accident. * In the terminal, Rocky Mountain High is playing, by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. * Before Alex gets on the plane, he sees a van. It's number is 666. * Noticing a baby and mentally handicapped man among the passengers, George says "It'd be a fucked up God to take down this plane. A really fucked-up God." Survivors *Clear Rivers (deceased, survived in the alternate ending, died in Final Destination 2) *Alex Browning (deceased) *Carter Horton (deceased, survived in the alternate ending) *Billy Hitchcock (deceased) *Valerie Lewton (deceased) *Terry Chaney (deceased) *Tod Waggner (deceased) Inconsistantcies The flight's departure and day of destruction are May 13th, 1999 because it can be read on Alex's plane tickets in the opening credits). However in a deleted alternate ending, the plaque at the Flight 180 memorial claims that it was dedicated on June 23rd, 1999. Known Casualties *Dave Anderson *William Burns *Jody Chow *Blake Dreyer *Todd A. Emde *Kate Elise Heslup *Wm. Carle Heslup *Lisa Rose Hudson *Sally Hudson *Stephen Jackson *Lee M. Jenkinson *Joey Jow *Marko Lytviak *Terry Mackay *Christa Marsh *Johanna Ingrid Masur *Brooke Karen McGill *Derick McLeod *Pamela McLeod *William McMahon *Larry Murnau *Bryan Pederson *Julie Anne Slater *Terry Sonderhoff *Mary Lou Storey *Anneke Van Oort *Kirstie Van Oort *George Waggner *Geoffrey Wallace *Carie Lynn Wallis *John B. Willett Category:Final Destination Category:Opening Disasters Category:Disasters Category:Vehicles